


Ghost Deer

by Jld71



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Werewolf Derek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-04
Updated: 2017-12-04
Packaged: 2019-02-10 05:48:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12905400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jld71/pseuds/Jld71
Summary: Encounter with a ghost deer





	Ghost Deer

**Author's Note:**

  * For [reeby10](https://archiveofourown.org/users/reeby10/gifts).



> Written for a prompt by reeby10: Teen Wolf, Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, they encounter a ghost deer

"Uh." Stiles said, cocking his head to one side, hands on his hips as he regards the deer in front of him. Its eyes burn brightly, tinged blue. "Well, that's different." He says, turning to Derek. "You ever see anything like that before?"

Derek doesn't answer him. He's pulling his shirt off, tossing it to the ground and unzipping his jeans and kicking off his shoes as he shifts from human to his wolf form. Stiles shudders at the sight. It's still a thrill to watch his boyfriend shift. Derek's wolf looks back at Stiles before bounding off in the direction of the deer.

The wolf stops short in front of the deer, sniffing the air. Derek's ears going flat against his skull and he bars his teeth at the deer. Something wasn't right and his wolf didn't like it. He let out a low growl waiting for the deer to react.

Stiles' head shot up at hearing the growl, Derek's wolf letting him know something wasn't right. He took off running in the direct Derek had sprinted off to. He stops, seeing Derek's wolf pacing in front of the deer, his fur standing upright along his back.

Hearing the movement behind him, Derek turns his attention briefly to look at Stiles and gives off another low growl. Stiles drops his hands to his sides, letting the wolf know he was not about to touch or confront him. Seeing this, the wolf turns back to the deer and takes several steps in the other animal's direction.

Derek growls again, letting the deer know this was his territory. The deer's eyes burn brighter in intensity, causing the wolf to give off a piercing bark. The deer takes a step back and then turns as if to run. It glances over it shoulder before taking another step, disappearing into vapor.

Stiles hears a whine coming from the wolf's throat and watches as it took a tentative step to investigate where the deer had just been. The wolf circles the area several time, making low whining noises punctuated by growls letting Stiles know he wasn't happy. The wolf comes closer to Stiles, eyeing him and sniffing the air before bringing his cold nose to Stiles' hand. He let his tongue lap at Stiles' fingers before headbutting his thigh and taking off in the direction they had come from.

"Hey!" Stiles calls out at the form darting through the trees. He ran, trying to catch up, knowing he wouldn't be able to. Derek was a fast runner and even faster in his wolf form. When Stiles makes it back to where Derek had left his clothes, he finds Derek dressed in his jeans and shoes, pulling on his shirt.

Derek smiles at him. "Took you long enough." Stiles shakes his head, knowing Derek is only teasing him. "So, ghost deer?" Stiles asks, nonchalantly like this is nothing out of the ordinary. Because this is Beacon Hills and things like that are nothing to freak out over.

Pulling his shirt over the waistband of his jeans, Derek looks at him and smiles before answering him. "Yeah, ghost deer."


End file.
